


Школа - не повод вести себя примерно

by Slytherin_Serpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Serpent/pseuds/Slytherin_Serpent
Summary: Школа - не повод вести себя примерно. Это Гарри усвоил с первого класса и, глядя на слащаво милого Малфоя, только фыркал, не понимая, как тот все еще жив остался со своим-то характером.





	Школа - не повод вести себя примерно

Школа - не повод вести себя примерно. Это Гарри усвоил с первого класса и, глядя на слащаво милого Малфоя, только фыркал, не понимая, как тот все еще жив остался со своим-то характером.  
\- Отдыхаем, - коротко отчеканила мадам Хуч, их учитель физкультуры, и куда-то ушла, оставив их на поле. Поттер расположился в тени, держа в поле зрения юных змей, как они окрестили компанию Драко.  
\- Ты только глянь! - над ухом возбужденный и злой шепот Уизли. Парень лениво посмотрел, куда указывал друг, и сощурился - этот папенькин сынок… курит?! Мысль промелькнула в голове, а вот взгляд отвести не получилось.  
Малфой ухмыльнулся, направился к ним и на выдохе произнес:  
\- Что, Потти, скучно? Решил на нормальных людей полюбоваться? А хочешь, научу, как можно не соскучиться?

Гарри собирался отказаться, но не успел сказать и слова. На губах привкус дыма, шоколада и еще чего-то, а Малфой, неожиданно мягкий и податливый, буквально трется о него, нагло усевшись на колени. Губы от поцелуя горят, а в ушах смех приятелей блондинистого одноклассничка. Чертова сволочь…

Драко тягуче медленно отстраняется, тушит сигарету, выкидывая ее подальше, и похабно облизывается.

К приходу мадам Хуч они снова на достаточном расстоянии друг от друга.

В раздевалке Гарри старался не слушать болтовню друзей, щурясь и бросая взгляды в сторону Малфоя, который не соизволил даже особо пошевелиться. Только рассеянно крутил в руках бутылку с водой.  
И зависнув в своих мыслях, он просто пропустил момент, когда остался один на один со школьным врагом, когда закрылась на откуда-то взявшийся ключ дверь.

\- Сбежать попробуешь? - Малфой усмехнулся, прислоняясь спиной к двери и оглядывая Гарри. Оценивающе и как-то странно, будто к броску примеривался.  
\- А что ты мне сделаешь?  
\- Скажем, вот это. Только не ори.

Гарри бы и рад, только сложно быть тихим, когда горячие губы обхватывают твой член, а чужие ладони оглаживают бедра непривычно ласково. Чего уж точно не ждешь от такой сучки, как Драко Люциус Малфой. Поттер не до конца вдумывался в происходящее, ласки заставляли усомниться в реальности вообще, поэтому, когда блондин отстранился, неожиданно поднимаясь на ноги и толкая его на скамейку, парень пронаблюдал за этим абсолютно рассеянно. В ушах шумело, горели щеки, ноги были ватными настолько, что он был только благодарен за подобную передышку. Хотя лучше бы еще.

\- Что, малыш, никогда раньше не было ничего такого? - издевательски усмехнулся Малфой, и Гарри готов был признаться, что даже так он до ужаса привлекателен. - Сейчас и вовсе с ума сойдешь?

А потом Поттер понял, что проклятый недруг недалек от истины ровно на девяносто процентов - Драко коротко качнулся, смазанным движением стягивая штаны сразу с бельем, подался к нему, жестко и зло целуя и оказываясь сидящим на его коленях. Твою мать, а затем и не совсем на коленях. Точнее, совсем не. Брюнет охнул, попытался придержать хоть чуть-чуть, получая в ответ сильный укус и забывая обо всем, когда Малфой начал двигаться. Он охуенно горячий, тесный, красивый… Особенно с припухшими губами, румянцем на щеках и абсолютным расфокусом в глазах. Он, не стесняясь, стонет от удовольствия, оставляет длинные царапины и синяки на плечах партнера, целует так, будто завтра не наступит никогда, и фактически насилует Поттера собой. И, черт возьми, Гарри это нравится. Блядский одноклассник, школьный враг с незапамятных времен, блондинистая сучка, о которой мечтает половина школы обоего пола, сейчас стонет, прыгая на нем, и принадлежит без остатка только ему.

Удовольствие длится не вечно, и жесткое возвращение в реальность ознаменовывается сначала оргазмом, а чуть позже точным попаданием в лоб пачки влажных салфеток.  
\- Приведи себя в порядок, - Малфой насмешливо щурится, уже одетый, отпирает дверь и уходит.

Гарри коротко выдыхает сквозь зубы и следует его совету, громко выматерившись. Сука... И ведь опять будет ходить, как ни в чем не бывало. Одернув себя, Поттер выходит чуть позже и идет на занятия. До конца дня они не пересекаются.

На следующее утро он ожидает всего, даже транспаранта с надписью: “Я трахнул Гарри Поттера”. Прямо посреди холла. Идеально бы смотрелось.  
Но вместо этого слышит привычное: “Потти, неужели выдержал и прибежал на уроки?”, и в руку впихивается стакан кофе, сопровождаемый ощутимым укусом в шею, а мимо проскальзывает Драко, не заботясь о взглядах и ухмылках учеников.  
Гарри чуть поворачивает стакан, видя на нем надпись этим гребанным каллиграфическим почерком: “Встретимся после школы. Мне понравилось.” Сволочь. И вроде бы хочется послать, но вместо этого он стоит на месте с идиотской ухмылкой на губах, слегка сжимая злосчастный пластик. Кажется, транспарант уже не нужен, чтобы понять, что произошло, и кажется, что с чертовым Драко Малфоем они идут на свидание.


End file.
